Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 50
W trzy tygodnie później o południu stanął pan Nowowiejski w Chreptiowie. Drogę z Raszkowa odbywał dlatego tak długo, że częstokroć jeszcze przeprawiał się na drugą stronę Dniestru, podchodząc czambuły i perkułabskich ludzi wzdłuż rzeki po różnych stanicach stojących. Ci opowiadali potem nadciągającym sułtańskim wojskom, że wszędzie widzieli polskie oddziały, a słyszeli o wielkich wojskach, które pewnie nie czekając na przybycie Turków pod Kamieniec, same drogę im zaskoczą i w walnej bitwie się z nimi zmierzą. Sułtan, którego zapewniano o bezsilności Rzeczypospolitej, bardzo się zdumiewał i wysyłając naprzód Lipków, Wołoszę i naddunajskie ordy, sam posuwał się powoli naprzód, bo pomimo swej niezmiernej potęgi, bitwy z regularnymi wojskami Rzeczypospolitej wielce się obawiał. W Chreptiowie nie zastał pan Nowowiejski Wołodyjowskiego, gdyż mały rycerz pociągnął za panem Motowidłą do pana podlaskiego przeciw krymskiej ordzie i Doroszeńce. Tam nową sławę do dawnej dodając, wielkich przewag dokonał: srogiego Korpana rozgromił i ciało jego na pastwę zwierza w dzikim polu zostawił; toż groźnego Drozda rozgromił, toż mężne— go Małyszkę, toż dwóch braci Sinych, słynnych kozackich zagończyków, toż wiele pomniejszych watah i czambułów. Pani Wołodyjowska zaś w chwili przybycia Nowowiejskiego zbierała się właśnie z resztą ludzi i taboru do Kamieńca, bo Chreptiów trzeba już było wobec zbliżającej się nawałności zostawić. Z żalem wyjeżdżała pani Wołodyjowska z tej drewnianej fortalicji, w której licznych wprawdzie przygód doznała, ale w której najszczęśliwsza pora jej życia spłynęła — przy mężu, wśród sławnych żołnierzy i wśród serc kochających. Teraz na własną prośbę miała wyjechać do Kamieńca na nieznane losy i niebezpieczeństwa, jakimi oblężenie groziło. Lecz serce mężne mając nie poddawała się żalowi, natomiast pilnie doglądała przygotowań czuwając nad żołnierzami i taborem. Pomagali jej w tym pan Zagłoba, który w każdej przygodzie rozumem wszystkich przenosił, oraz pan Muszalski, łucznik niezrównany, a przy tym żołnierz dzielnej ręki i niepomiernego doświadczenia. Wielce się oni wszyscy przybyciem pana Nowowiejskiego ucieszyli, choć zaraz z twarzy młodego rycerza poznali, że ni Ewki, ni słodkiej Zosi z niewoli pogańskiej wydobyć nie zdołał. Łzami też rzewnymi Basia losy obydwóch panien oblała, bo już je za stracone należało uważać. Sprzedane nie wiadomo komu, mogły ze stambułskiego rynku być uwiezione do Azji Mniejszej, na wyspy pod rządem tureckim będące albo do Egiptu, i tam w haremach zamkniętych trzymane. A wobec tego nie tylko ich wykupić, ale dopytać się o nie było niepodobieństwem. Płakała Basia, płakał roztropny pan Zagłoba, płakał i pan Muszalski, łucznik niezrównany — jeden tylko pan Nowowiejski oczy miał suche, bo już mu brakło łez. Lecz gdy zaczął opowiadać, jako hen, ku Dunajowi, aż pod Tekicz poszedł i tam Lipków pod bokiem ordy i sułtana rozgromił, a złowrogiego Azję Tuhaj-bejowicza schwytał, obadwaj starzy rycerze poczęli w szable trzaskać i wołać: — Dawajcie go sam! Tu, w Chreptiowie, zginąć powinien! Na to odrzekł pan Nowowiejski: — Nie w Chreptiowie, ale w Raszkowie zginął, bo tam był powinien, a mękę mu wachmistrz tutejszy obmyślał, która nie była lekka. Tu opowiedział, jaką śmiercią umarł Azja Tuhaj-bejowicz, a oni słuchali w zgrozie, lubo bez litości. — Że Pan Bóg zbrodnie ściga, wiadomo — rzekł wreszcie pan Zagłoba — ale to dziw, że diabeł tak licho swoich sług broni ! Basia westchnęła pobożnie, podniosła oczy w górę i po małej chwili rozwagi odrzekła : — Bo mu potęgi brak, która by mocy bożej zdzierżyć mogła! — O, tuś waćpani utrafiła! — zawołał pan Muszalski — bo gdyby, czego Boże broń, diabeł był od Pana Boga mocniejszy, tedyby wszelka justycja, a z nią i Rzeczpospolita sczeznąć musiała! — Przeto ja się i Turków nie boję, gdyż to primo: tacy synowie, a secundo: synowie Beliala! — odparł Zagłoba. I przez chwilę milczeli wszyscy. Nowowiejski siedział na ławie z dłońmi na kolanach, patrząc szklanymi oczyma w ziemię, więc pan Muszalski zwrócił się do niego: — Musiało ci jednako ulżyć — rzekł — bo niepomierna to jest konsolacja grzecznej zemsty dokonać. — Mów waćpan, zali ci istotnie ulżyło? zali lepiej ci teraz? — pytała Basia pełnym litości głosem. Olbrzym milczał jeszcze czas jakiś, jakby się z własnymi myślami pasował, nareszcie odrzekł jakby ze zdziwieniem wielkim i tak cicho, że prawie szepcąc: — Imainujcie sobie waćpaństwo, jak mi Bóg miły, takem sam myślał, że mi będzie lepiej, gdy go zgładzę... I widziałem go na palu, widziałem, gdy mu oko świdrem wykręcano, wmawiałem sam w siebie, że mi lepiej, tymczasem nieprawda! nieprawda!... Tu pan Nowowiejski objął nieszczęsną głowę rękoma i mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby: — Lepiej było jemu na palu, lepiej ze świdrem w oczach, lepiej z ogniem na dłoniach niźli mnie z tym, co we mnie siedzi, co we mnie rozmyśla i pamięta. Jedna śmierć mi konsolacja, śmierć, śmierć — ot, co!... Usłyszawszy to Basia, serce dzielne i żołnierskie, wstała nagle i położywszy nieszczęśnikowi rękę na głowę, rzekła: — Dajże ci ją Bóg pod Kamieńcem, boć prawdę mówisz, że to jedyna konsolacja! On zaś oczy przymknął i jął powtarzać: — O tak! o tak! Bóg zapłać!... I tego samego wieczora ruszyli wszyscy do Kamieńca. Basia, wyjechawszy za kołowrót, długo, długo jeszcze oglądała się na fortalicję błyszczącą w świetle zorzy wieczornej, wreszcie przeżegnawszy ją krzyżem świętym, rzekła: — Bodaj nam przyszło jeszcze wrócić z Michałem do cię, miły Chreptiowie!... Bodaj nas nic gorszego nie czekało!... I dwie łzy stoczyły się po jej różanej twarzy. Smutek jakiś dziwny ścisnął wszystkie serca — i jechali dalej w milczeniu. Tymczasem zapadł zmrok. Do Kamieńca jechali wolno, bo tabor posuwał się bardzo powoli. Szły w nim wozy, stada koni, woły, bawoły, wielbłądy; czeladź wojskowa czuwała nad stadami. Niektórzy z czeladzi i z żołnierzy pożenili się w Chreptiowie, więc i niewiast nie brakło w taborze. Wojska było tyle, co pod Nowowiejskim, a oprócz tego dwieście piechoty węgierskiej, który to oddział mały rycerz własnym kosztem wystawił i wyćwiczył. Patronowała im Basia, a dowodził nimi oficer dobry, Kałuszewski. Węgrzynów prawdziwych nie było wcale w tej piechocie, która tylko dlatego zwała się węgierską, iż moderunek miała madziarski. Podoficerami byli "służali" żołnierze z dragonów, szeregowcy zaś składali się z dawnych "zbójów" i grasantów, pochwytanych z łupieżnych watah i skazanych na postronek. Tym darowano życie pod warunkiem, że będą w piechocie służyli i wiernością a męstwem dawne grzechy zgładzą. Nie brakło też między nimi i ochotników, którzy porzuciwszy jary, odoje i tym podobne zbójeckie komysze, woleli na służbę do chreptiowskiego "Małego Sokoła" przystać niż czuć miecz jego zawieszony nad głowami. Był to lud niezbyt sforny i nie dość jeszcze wyćwiczon, ale mężny, przywykły do niewygód, niebezpieczeństw i krwi przelewu. Basia nadzwyczaj kochała tę piechotę, jako dzieło Michałowe, a i w ich dzikich sercach prędko zrodziło się przywiązanie do cudnej i dobrej pani. Teraz więc szli naokół jej kolaski, z samopałami na ramionach i szablami przy bokach, dumni z tego, że pani strzegą, i gotowi bronić jej zaciekle na wypadek, gdyby jaki czambuł zabiegł im drogę. Lecz droga była jeszcze wolna, bo pan Wołodyjowski przezorniejszy był od innych, a przy tym zbyt żonę miłował, aby przez zwłokę miał ją narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. Podróż odbyła się więc spokojnie. Wyjechawszy po południu z Chreptiowa, jechali do wieczora, następnie całą noc — i drugie— go dnia, również po południu, ujrzeli już wyniosłe skały kamienieckie. Na ich widok, a także na widok baszt i rondeli fortecznych zdobiących szczyty skał wielka otucha wstąpiła im zaraz w serca. Albowiem wydawało się niepodobnym, aby jaka inna ręka prócz boskiej mogła zburzyć to orle gniazdo na szczycie otoczonych pętlicą rzeki wiszarów uwite. Dzień był letni i cudny; wieże kościołów i cerkwi wyglądające spoza wiszarów świeciły jak olbrzymie świece; spokój, pogoda i wesołość unosiły się nad jasną krainą. — Baśka — rzekł Zagłoba — nieraz już poganie gryźli te mury i zawsze połamali sobie na nich zęby! Ha! ile razy sam widziałem, jak umykali stąd trzymając się za pyski, bo ich bolały. Da Pan Bóg, że i teraz tak będzie! — Pewnie, że tak! — odpowiedziała rozpromieniona Baśka. — A to przecie był tu już jeden ich cesarz, Osman. Było to, pamiętam jak dziś, w roku 1621. Przyjeżdża, jucha, owo właśnie z tamtej strony Smotrycza, od Chocimia; wybałuszył ślepie, otworzył gębę, patrzy, patrzy— i wreszcie pyta: "A tę twierdzę (powiada) kto tak obwarował?" "Pan Bóg!" — odpowie wezyr. "To niechże ją Pan Bóg zdobywa, bo ja nie głupi !" I zaraz się wrócił. — Ba, prędko nawet wracali ! — wtrącił pan Muszalski. — Wracali prędko — odrzekł pan Zagłoba — bośmy ich kopiami w słabiznę ekscytowali, a mnie potem rycerstwo na rękach przed pana Lubomirskiego przyniosło. — Toś waćpan był pod Chocimiem? — spytał łucznik niezrównany.— Wierzyć mi się nie chce, jak pomyślę, gdzieś waćpan nie był i czegoś nie dokazał! Pan Zagłoba uraził się nieco i odrzekł: — Nie tylkom był, ale i ranę-m otrzymał, którą waćpanu ad oculos, jeśliś tak ciekaw, zaraz sprezentować mogę, ale na stronie, bo wobec pani Wołodyjowskiej chlubić mi się nią nie wypada. Słynny łucznik wnet poznał, iż z niego zadrwiono, że jednak nie czuł się na siłach iść o lepszą z dowcipem pana Zagłoby, więc nie dopytywał więcej i zwrócił rozmowę. — To, co waćpaństwo mówicie, to prawda — rzekł — jak człek z daleka i słyszy ludzkie gadania: "Kamieniec nie opatrzon, Kamieniec upadnie"— to i strach bierze, a jak Kamieniec zobaczy, dalibóg, otucha wstępuje. — I jeszcze Michał będzie w Kamieńcu! — zawołała Basia. — I pan Sobieski może sukurs przysłać! — Chwała Bogu! nie tak źle z nami! nie tak źle! ha! gorzej bywało, a nie daliśmy się! — Choćby też i najgorzej było, rzecz w tym, żeby fantazji nie tracić! Nie zjedli nas i nie zjedzą, póki duch żywie! — zakończył pan Zagłoba. Pod wpływem tych radosnych myśli zamilkli, lecz to milczenie w bolesny zostało przerwane sposób. Oto nagle do kolaski Basinej przysunął się z koniem pan Nowowiejski. Twarz jego, tak zwykle straszna i posępna, była teraz uśmiechnięta i pogodna. Zapatrzone oczy utkwił w skąpanym w blaskach słonecznych Kamieńcu i uśmiechał się ciągle. Dwaj rycerze i Basia patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem, bo nie mogli zrozumieć, jakim sposobem widok twierdzy zdjął tak nagle wszelki ciężar z jego duszy, ów zaś rzekł: — Pochwalone imię Pańskie! Siła było zmartwienia, ale ot, i radość gotowa ! Tu zwrócił się do Basi : — One obie są u wójta lackiego Tomaszewicza, i dobrze, że się tam schroniły, bo w takiej fortecy nic im ten zbój nie uczyni ! — O kim waćpan mówisz? — pytała z przestrachem Basia. — O Zosi i Ewce. — Boże ci dopomóż! — zawołał Zagłoba — nie daj się diabłu! Nowowiejski zaś mówił dalej: — Bo to, co o ojcu moim powiadają, że go Azja zarzezał, to też nieprawda ! — Rozum mu się pomieszał! — szepnął pan Muszalski. — Waćpani pozwolisz — rzekł znów Nowowiejski — że pojadę przodem. Tyle czasu człek ich nie widział, to mu i tęskno! Oj, kuczy się z dala od kochania, kuczy! To rzekłszy począł kiwać na obie strony swoją olbrzymią głową, następnie zaś ścisnął konia piętami i ruszył. Pan Muszalski, kiwnawszy na kilku dragonów, ruszył za nim, aby mieć oko na szaleńca. Basia skryła w dłoniach swoją różaną twarz i wkrótce łzy gorące poczęły jej przeciekać przez palce, pan Zagłoba zaś rzekł: — Chłop był jak złoto, ale nie w miarę człeku takowe nieszczęścia. Przy tym samą zemstą dusza nie wyżyje... W Kamieńcu wrzały przygotowania do obrony. Na murach w starym zamku i przy bramach, szczególniej przy bramie Ruskiej, pracowały "nacje" miasto zamieszkujące, pod swymi wójtami, między którymi wójt lacki Tomaszewicz pierwsze brał miejsce, a to dla swej znanej odwagi i wielkiej biegłości w strzelaniu z dział. Tymczasem pracowano łopatami i taczkami, a Lachowie, Rusini, Ormianie, Żydzi i Cygany szli ze sobą w zawody. Oficerowie rozmaitych regimentów mieli dozór nad robotą, wachmistrze i żołnierze pomagali mieszczaństwu, pracowała nawet szlachta przepomniawszy, że Bóg jej ręce tylko do szabli stworzył, wszelką zaś inną pracę zdał na ludzi "nikczemnego" stanu. Przykład dawał sam pan Wojciech Humiecki, chorąży podolski, którego widok aż łzy wyciskał, bo własnymi rękoma kamienie taczką woził. Robota wrzała i w mieście, i w zamku. Między tłumami kręcili się dominikanie, jezuici, braciszkowie św. Franciszka i karmelici, błogosławiąc wysiłki ludzkie. Niewiasty donosiły żywność i trunki pracującym: piękne Ormianki, żony i córy bogatych kupców, i jeszcze piękniejsze Żydówki z Karwaserów, Żwańca, Zinkowiec, Dunajgrodu zwracały na się oczy żołnierskie. Lecz uwaga tłumów najbardziej zwróciła się na wjazd Basi. Było zapewne wiele dostojniejszych niewiast w Kamieńcu, lecz nie było żadnej, której by męża okrywała większa chwała wojenna. Słyszano również w Kamieńcu i o samej pani Wołodyjowskiej jako o niewieście chrobrej, która nie strachała się mieszkać w pustynnej strażnicy, wśród dzikiego ludu, która z mężem chodziła na wyprawy, a porwana przez Tatara, zdołała go pogromić i wyjść cało z jego rąk drapieżnych. Sława jej była także niepomierna. Ale ci, którzy jej nie znali i nie widzieli dotąd, wyobrażali sobie, że musi to być jakaś olbrzymka, łamiąca podkowy i rozdzierająca pancerze. Jakież więc było ich zdziwienie, gdy ujrzeli wychylającą się maleńką i różową, na poły dziecinną twarzyczkę. — Samaże to jest pani Wołodyjowska alboli tylko jej córka? — pytano w tłumach. — Samać jest — odpowiadali znajomkowie. Za czym podziw ogarniał mieszczan, niewiasty, księży, wojsko. Poglądano z nie mniejszym podziwem na "niezwyciężoną" chreptiowską komendę, na dragonów, między którymi jechał spokojnie, uśmiechnięty, z błędnymi oczyma, Nowowiejski, i na groźne twarze opryszków przerobionych w węgierską piechotę. Szło jednak z Basią kilkuset ludzi na schwał, wojenników z rzemiosła, więc zaraz serca przybyło mieszczanom. — Toć siła niepowszednia, ci Turkom śmiele zajrzą w oczy! — wołano w tłumach. Niektórzy z mieszczan, a nawet i z żołnierzy, szczególniej z regimentu księdza biskupa Trzebickiego, który to regiment świeżo przybył do Kamieńca, myśleli, że i sam pan Wołodyjowski znajduje się w orszaku, wnet też podniosły się krzyki: — Niech żyje pan Wołodyjowski! — Niech żyje obrońca nasz! Najsławniejszy kawaler! — Vivat Wołodyjowski! vivat! Basia słuchała i serce jej rosło, bo nic nie może być milszego niewieście nad sławę męża, zwłaszcza gdy brzmią nią usta ludzkie w wielkim grodzie. "Tylu tu rycerzy — myślała Basia — a przecie żadnemu nie krzyczą, jeno mojemu, jeno Michałowi !" I sama miała ochotę zakrzyknąć z chórem: "Vivat Wołodyjowski!" — lecz pan Zagłoba reflektował ją, iż powinna zachować się, jak na dostojną personę przystoi, i kłaniać się na obie strony, właśnie jak czynią królowe wjeżdżając do stolicy. Sam się też kłaniał to czapką, to ręką, a gdy znajomkowie i na jego cześć poczęli wiwatować, wówczas ozwał się do tłumów: — Mości panowie! Kto Zbaraż wytrzymał, wytrzyma i w Kamieńcu. Wedle instrukcji Wołodyjowskiego orszak zajechał przed nowo zbudowany klasztor panien dominikanek. Miał ci mały rycerz swój własny dworek w Kamieńcu, ale że klasztor leżał w miejscu zacisznym, do którego kule działowe z trudnością mogły dochodzić, wolał więc w nim Baśkę swoją miłą umieścić, tym bardziej że jako dobrodziej klasztoru, spodziewał się dobrego przyjęcia. Jakoż ksieni, matka Wiktoria, córka Stefana Potockiego, wojewody bracławskiego, przyjęła Basię z otwartymi rękoma. Z tych objęć poszła zaraz w drugie i kochane bardzo ciotuli Makowieckiej, z którą nie widziała się od lat dawnych. Płakały też obie, płakał i pan stolnik latyczowski, którego Basia była zawsze ulubienicą. Ledwie łzy rozczulenia wszyscy obtarli, nadbiegła Krzysia Ketlingowa i nowe poczęły się powitania, po czym otoczyły Basię siostry zakonne i szlachcianki tak znajome, jak i nieznajome; więc pani Marcinowa Boguszowa, pani Stanisławska, pani Kalinowska, pani Chocimierska, pani Wojciechowa Humiecka, żona pana chorążego podolskiego, kawalera wielkiego. Jedne, jak pani Boguszowa, dopytywały o mężów, inne: co Basia myśli o nawałności tureckiej i czy, wedle jej opinii, Kamieniec utrzymać się zdoła. Basia z radością wielką spostrzegła, że poczytują ją za jakowąś powagę wojenną i wyglądają z jej ust pociechy. Więc też jej nie skąpiła. — Ani mowy o tym nie masz — rzekła — byśmy się Turczynowi obronić nie zdołali. Michał tu przyjedzie dziś, jutro, najdalej za parę dni, a jak on się zajmie obroną, możecie waćpanie spać spokojnie, ile że i forteca; jako wiadomo, okrutna, na czym się, dziękować Bogu, znam trocha! Pewność Basi wlała pociechę w niewieście serca, a zwłaszcza uspokoiła je obietnica przyjazdu pana Wołodyjowskiego. Imię jego było istotnie tak szanowane, że wnet, chociaż już wieczór zapadł, poczęli przychodzić z powinnym czołem do Basi oficerowie miejscowi, każden zaś z nich zaraz po pierwszych powitaniach wypytywał, kiedy mały rycerz wraca i czy istotnie zamknąć się w Kamieńcu zamierza? Basia przyjęła tylko majora Kwasibrockiego, któren piechotą księdza biskupa krakowskiego dowodził, pana pisarza Rzewuskiego, jen po panu Łączyńskim, a raczej w jego zastępstwie, był na czele regimentu — i Ketlinga. Przed innymi nie otworzono już drzwi tego dnia, bo pani była zdrożona, a przy tym musiała się zająć panem Nowowiejskim. Nieszczęsny ów młodzian przed samym klasztorem spadł z konia i już bez przytomności był do celi odniesiony. Posłano zaraz po medyka, tego samego, któren Basię w Chreptiowie leczył, a któren ciężką chorobę mózgu zapowiedział i o życiu słabą nadzieję dawał Do późnego wieczora Basia, pan Muszalski i pan Zagłoba rozmawiali o tym zdarzeniu, rozmyślając nad nieszczęsnym losem rycerza. — Medyk powiada mi — rzekł Zagłoba -że jeśli wyżyje, to po skutecznych krwie upustach rozum mu się nie pomiesza i potem lżejszym sercem będzie nieszczęście znosił. — Nie masz już dla niego pociechy! — odrzekła Basia. — Częstokroć lepiej by dla człowieka było, żeby pamięci nie posiadał— zauważył pan Muszalski — ale animalia nawet od tego nie są wolne. Lecz staruszek zgromił za tę uwagę sławnego łucznika. — Gdybyś waćpan pamięci nie posiadał, tedybyś do spowiedzi chodzić nie mógł — rzeki — a wówczas byłbyś lutrom równy i godzien ognia piekielne— go. Waćpana już i ksiądz Kamiński przestrzegał w bluźnieniu, ale: mów wilkowi pacierz, a wilk woli kozią macierz! — Co ja za wilk! — rzekł sławny łucznik — ot, Azja to był wilk! — A czy ja tego nie mówiłem? — spytał Zagłoba. — Kto pierwszy powiedział: to wilk? — Nowowiejski mnie mówił — rzekła Basia — że po dniach i po nocach słyszy, jako Ewka i Zosia wołają na niego: "ratuj" — a tu jak ratować? Musiało się na chorobie skończyć, bo nikt by takiej boleści nie wytrzymał. Śmierć by ich przeżył — hańby nie mógł. — Leży teraz jak kawał drewna, o bożym świecie nic nie wie — rzekł Muszalski — a szkoda, bo harcownik z niego przedni! Dalszą rozmowę przerwał pachołek, który przyszedł z doniesieniem, że w mieście znów gwar okrutny, bo się ludzie zbiegają patrzyć na pana jenerała podolskiego, który dopiero co wjechał z dworem dość zacnym i kilkudziesięciu piechoty. — Komenda do niego należy — rzekł Zagłoba. — Cnotliwie to ze strony pana Mikołaja Potockiego, że woli tu być niż gdzie indziej, ale po staremu, wolałbym, żeby go tu nie było. Ha! przeciwny był hetmanowi i on! w wojnę nie wierzył, a teraz kto wie, czy nie przyjdzie mu głową nałożyć! — Może i inni panowie Potoccy za nim ściągną — rzekł pan Muszalski. — To już widać Turcy niedaleko! — odpowiedział pan Zagłoba. — W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego! Bogdaj pan jenerał był drugim Jeremim, a Kamieniec drugim Zbarażem. — Musi tak być albo pierwej zginiem! — rzekł jakiś głos od proga. Basia skoczyła na dźwięk tego głosu i krzyknąwszy: "Michał" — rzuciła się małemu rycerzowi w ramiona. Pan Wołodyjowski przywiózł z pola wiele ważnych nowin, które zanim na radzie wojennej oznajmił, wpierw żonie w zacisznej celi opowiadał. Sam on zniósł doszczętnie kilka pomniejszych czambulików i z wielką sławą tuż pod koszem krymskim i Doroszeńkowym się uwijał. Jeńców też przyprowadził kilkudziesięciu, od których można było zasięgnąć języka co do sił chańskich i Doroszowych. Innym zagończykom mniej się natomiast udało. Pan podlaski, stojący na czele znaczniejszych sił, zniesion został w morderczej bitwie; pana Motowidło, który pociągnął ku wołoskiemu szlakowi, rozbił Kryczyński z pomocą ordy białogrodzkiej i resztek Lipków pozostałych po tekickim pogromie. Wołodyjowski, zanim do Kamieńca przybył, wyboczył do Chreptiowa, bo— jak mówił — chciał jeszcze raz na to miejsce szczęśliwości swojej spojrzeć. Byłem tam — rzekł — tuż po waszym odjeździe, jeszcze i miejsce po was nie ostygło i mogłem wasłacno dogonić, alem się w Uszycy na multański brzeg przeprawił, by tam ucha od stepów nadstawić. Niektóre czambuły już przeszły i boję się, że na Pokucie wychynąwszy, na "niespodzianych" ludzi uderzą. Inne zasię idą przed tureckim wojskiem i niedługo tu będą. Będzie oblężenie, gołębiu mój najmilszy, nie ma na to rady, ale się nie damy, bo tu każden nie tylko ojczyzny, ale i swego prywatnego dobra broni. To rzekłszy ruszył kilkakroć wąsikami, a potem żonę za ramiona wziął i począł całować po policzkach. Tego dnia nie mówili ze sobą więcej. Nazajutrz pan Wołodyjowski powtórzył swe nowiny u księdza biskupa Lanckorońskiego przed radą wojenną, do której prócz biskupa należeli: pan generał podolski, pan podkomorzy podolski Lanckoroński, pan pisarz podolski Rzewuski, pan chorąży Humiecki, Ketling, pan Makowiecki, major Kwasibrocki i kilku innych wojskowych. Nie podobało się to naprzód panu Wołodyjowskiemu, że pan generał podolski oświadczył, iż komendy nie chce na się brać, ale ją radzie powierza. — W nagłych razach musi być jedna głowa i jedna wola! — odrzekł mały rycerz. — Pod Zbarażem było trzech regimentarzy, którym z urzędu należała się władza, a przecież oddali ją księciu Jeremiemu Wiśniowieckiemu, słusznie sądząc, iż w niébezpieczeństwie lepiej jednego słuchać. Słowa te nie przydały się na nic. Próżno uczony Ketling Rzymian jako przykład cytował, którzy największymi wojennikami w świecie będąc, dyktaturę wymyślili. Ksiądz biskup Lanckoroński, który Ketlinga nie lubił, bo nie wiadomo dlaczego ułożył sobie, iż ów, jako Szkot z pochodzenia, na dnie duszy heretykiem być musi, odparł, iż Polacy nie potrzebują od przybyszów historii się uczyć, ale też, mając własny rozum, nie potrzebują i Rzymian naśladować, którym zresztą w męstwie i wymowie nic zgoła albo bardzo mało ustępują. "Jako z całego naręcza drzewa (mówił) większe jest płomię niźli z jednej szczapy, tak z wielu głów baczniejsza niźli z jednej rada." Przy czym chwalił modestię pana generała podolskiego, chociaż inni rozumieli, że to jest raczej strach przed odpowiedzialnością — i od siebie układy radził. Gdy wyraz ten został wymówiony, porwali się żołnierze z siedzeń, jakby ogniem sparzeni, pan Wołodyjowski, Ketling, Makowiecki, Kwasibrocki, Humiecki, Rzewuski, i poczęli zgrzytać a szablami trzaskać. "A wierę!"— ozwały się głosy "Nie na układy my tu przyszli!" "Mediatora suknia duchowna broni!" Kwasibrocki zawołał nawet: "Do kruchty, nie do rady!" I stał się huczek. Na to biskup wstał i rzekł wielkim głosem : — Pierwszym gotów dać gardło za kościoły i za moje owieczki, a jeśli o układach wspominam i temporyzować bym pragnął, to niech mnie Bóg sądzi — nie dlatego, by twierdzę poddać, jeno żeby hetmanowi dać czas do zebrania posiłków. Straszne jest poganom imię pana Sobieskiego i choćby słusznych sił nie miał, niech jeno rozgłos się rozlegnie, że idzie — wnet bisurman Kamieńca poniecha. A gdy tak potężnie przemówił, umilkli wszyscy, niektórzy zaś ucieszyli się nawet widząc, że poddania nie miał ksiądz biskup na myśli. Wtem Wołodyjowski rzekł: — Nieprzyjaciel, nim Kamieniec oblegnie, musi wprzód Żwaniec pokruszyć, bo mu nijak obronny zamek za plecami sobie zostawiać. Owóż za pozwoleństwem pana podkomorzego podolskiego ja się podejmuję w Żwańcu zamknąć i trzymać się właśnie przez taki czas, jaki ksiądz biskup za pomocą układów zyskać zamierza. Ludzi wiernych wezmę i póki będzie mego życia, póty będzie i Żwańca! Na to zakrzyknęli wszyscy: — Nie może być! Tyś tu potrzebny! Bez ciebie i mieszczaństwo ducha utraci, i żołnierze z taką ochotą stawać nie będą. Żadną miarą nie może być! Kto tu ma więcej eksperiencji? Kto Zbaraż odbył? A jak do wycieczki przyjdzie, kto poprowadzi? Ty zgorzejesz w Żwańcu, a my tu zgorzejem bez ciebie! — Komenda mną rządzi — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. — Do Żwańca młodego by jakiego rezoluta posłać, który by mi był pomocnikiem — ozwał się podkomorzy podolski. — Niech Nowowiejski idzie! — ozwało się kilka głosów. — Nowowiejski iść nie może, bo mu głowa gorzeje — odparł Wołodyjowski — leży on na łożu i o bożym świecie nie wie! — Tymczasem radźmy: gdzie kto ma stanąć i której bramy bronić?— ozwał się ksiądz biskup. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na generała podolskiego, ów zaś rzekł: — Zanim rozkazy wydam, rad zdania doświadczonych żołnierzy posłucham, że zaś eksperiencją wojenną pan Wołodyjowski tu góruje, jego pierwszego do głosu wzywam. Wołodyjowski radził przede wszystkim zamki przed miastem leżące dobrze osadzić, bo mniemał, iż właśnie na owe zamki zwróci się głównie impet nieprzyjacielski. Inni poszli za jego mniemaniem. Było tysiąc sześćdziesiąt piechoty, którą rozdzielono w taki sposób, iż prawą stronę zamku obsadził pan Myśliszewski, lewą pan Humiecki, sławny ze swoich przewag pod Cudnowem. Od Chocimia, w miejscu najniebezpieczniejszym, stanął sam pan Wołodyjowski, niżej umieszczono oddział Serdiuków, stronę od Zinkowic osłaniał major Kwasibrocki, południe pan Wąsowicz, a bok od dworca kapitan Bukar z ludźmi pana Krasińskiego. Byli to wszystko nie wolentarze jakowiś, ale żołnierze z zawodu, wyborni i w boju tak wytrzymali, że nie łatwiej inni znosili upał słoneczny niż oni ogień z dział. Prócz tego w wojskach Rzeczypospolitej, zawsze nielicznych, służąc, przywykli od młodych lat dawać odpór dziesięćkroć potężniejszemu nieprzyjacielowi i za rzecz naturalną to uważali. Ogólny nadzór nad zamkową artylerią miał urodziwy Ketling, który biegłością w kierowaniu armat wszystkich przewyższał. Komenda główna w zamku miała być przy małym rycerzu, któremu zarazem pan generał podolski pozostawił wolność czynienia wycieczek, ilekroć zdarzy się potrzeba i sposobność. Owi zasię, dowiedziawszy się, gdzie który będzie stał; uradowali się w sercach i krzyk znaczny podjąwszy oraz trzaskanie rapierami uczyniwszy, tym sposobem swoją ochotę okazali. Słysząc to pan generał podolski rzekł do własnej duszy: "Nie wierzyłem, byśmy się obronić zdołali, i bez wiary tu przybyłem, sumienia jeno słuchając, ale przecie kto wie, czy z takimi żołnierzami nie zdołamy odbić nieprzyjaciela? Sława na mnie spadnie i za drugiego Jeremiego mnie ogłoszą, a w takim razie bogdaj jeżeli nie szczęśliwa przywiodła mnie tu gwiazda!" I jak dawniej wątpił o obronie, tak teraz począł wątpić o zdobyciu Kamieńca, za czym fantazja jego wzrosła i raźniej już o obsadzeniu samego miasta naradzać się począł. Uradzili więc, aby w samym mieście, przy bramie Ruskiej stanął pan Makowiecki z garścią szlachty, polskich mieszczan, w bitwie od innych wytrzymalszych, tudzież z kilkudziesięcią Ormian i Żydów. Zaś bramę Łucką oddano panu Grodeckiemu, przy której rząd nad armatą pan Żuk i pan Matczyński objęli. Zaś straż placową przed ratuszem objął pan Łukasz Dziewanowski; zaś pan Chocimirski za Ruską bramą nad hałaśliwym ludem Cyganów wziął dowództwo. Zaś od mostu, aż po dwór pana Sinickiego, zawiadował strażami pan Kazimierz Humiecki, brat mężnego Wojciecha. A dalej mieli mieć kwatery pan Staniszewski i nad Lacką bramą pan Marcin Bogusz, a przy baszcie Spiżowej miał stanąć pan Jerzy Skarzyński z panem Jackowskim, tuż wedle białobłockiej dziury. Pan Dubrawski z Pietraszewskim objęli basztę Rzeźnika. Wielki szaniec miejski oddano Tomaszewiczowi, wójtowi jurysdykcji polskiej, mniejszy panu Jackowskiemu; zaś był rozkaz, by usypać i trzeci, z którego później Żyd pewien, biegły puszkarz, wielce Turkom dokuczał. Tak się rozporządziwszy, na wieczerzę wszyscy radni do pana generała podolskiego poszli, który szczególniej podczas tej ochoty uczcił pana Wołodyjowskiego, i miejscem, i winem, i potrawami, i mową, przewidując, iż po oblężeniu do przezwiska "małego rycerza" miano "Hektora kamienieckiego" przez potomność dodane będzie. Ów zaś oświadczył, że szczerze służyć zamyśla i w tym celu pewnym ślubem w katedrze związać się zamierza, za czym prosi księdza biskupa, aby mu to jutro uczynić było nie wzbronno. Ksiądz biskup widząc, iż z tego ślubu pożytek publiczny wyrosnąć może, przyrzekł chętnie. Nazajutrz wielkie było w katedrze nabożeństwo. Słuchali go w skupieniu i podniosłości ducha rycerze, szlachta, żołnierstwo i lud pospolity. Pan Wołodyjowski z Ketlingiem leżeli krzyżem przed ołtarzem; Krzysia i Basia klęczały tuż za stallami, płacząc, bo wiedziały, iż ślub ów na niebezpieczeństwo życie ich mężów podać może. Po ukończeniu mszy ksiądz biskup obrócił się do ludu z monstrancją; wówczas mały rycerz wstał i klęknąwszy na stopniach ołtarza, tak rzekł wzruszonym, choć spokojnym głosem : — Za osobliwe dobrodziejstwa i szczególniejszą protekcję, jakąm ja od Pana Boga Najwyższego i Syna Jego Jedynego otrzymał, do również szczególniejszej poczuwając się wdzięczności, ślubuję i poprzysięgam, iż jako On i Syn Jego mnie wspomogli, tako i ja do ostatniego tchu Krzyża świętego będę bronił. A mając komendę starego zamku sobie powierzoną, pókim żyw i rękoma a kolanami ruchać mogąc, pogańskiego nieprzyjaciela w sprosności żyjącego do zamku nie puszczę, ni z murów nie ustąpię, ni szmaty białej nie zatknę, choćby mi też pod gruzami pogrześć się przyszło... Tak mi dopomóż Bóg i święty Krzyż — Amen! Cisza uroczysta nastała w kościele, po czym dał się słyszeć głos Ketlinga: — Ślubuję — rzekł ów — za szczególne dobrodziejstwa, których w tej ojczyźnie doznałem, do ostatniej kropli krwie zamku bronić i pierwej się pod gruzami jego pogrześć, zanimby noga nieprzyjacielska miała w jego mury wstąpić. A jako ze szczerego serca i szczerej wdzięczności przysięgę ową składam, tako mi dopomóż Bóg i święty Krzyż — Amen! Tu ksiądz biskup pochylił monstrancję i dał ją do ucałowania naprzód panu Wołodyjowskiemu, potem Ketlingowi. Na ów widok liczni rycerze uczynili gwar w kościele. Rozległy się głosy: — Wszyscy przysięgamy! Jeden na drugim polegniem! Nie upadnie ta twierdza! przysięgamy! przysięgamy! Amen! Amen! Amen! Szable i rapiery wyszły ze zgrzytem z pochew i w kościele uczyniło się jasno od stali. Blask ów rozświecił groźne twarze, rozpalone oczy i zapał wielki, niewypowiedziany ogarnął szlachtę, żołnierzy, lud. Wtem uderzono we wszystkie dzwony, huknął organ, ksiądz biskup zaintonował: Sub Tuum praesidium — sto głosów zabrzmiało mu w odpowiedzi — i tak modlono się za twierdzę, która była strażnicą chrześcijaństwa i kluczem Rzeczypospolitej. Po ukończonym nabożeństwie Ketling z Wołodyjowskim wyszli z kościoła trzymając się pod ręce. Żegnano i błogosławiono ich po drodze, bo nikt nie wątpił, że pierwej polegną, nim zamek oddadzą. Ale nie śmierć, jeno zwycięstwo i sława zdawały się nad nimi unosić — i prawdopodobnie wśród tych wszystkich tłumów oni jedni tylko wiedzieli, jak straszną związali się przysięgą. Może także przeczuwały zagładę, jaka zawisła nad ich głowami, dwa kochające niewieście serca, bo ni Basia, ni Krzysia nie mogły się uspokoić, a gdy wreszcie Wołodyjowski znalazł się w klasztorze przy żonie, ta, zanosząc się i łkając jak małe dziecko, przytuliła się do jego piersi i tak rzekła przerywanym głosem: — Pamiętaj... Michałku, że... broń Boże na ciebie nieszczęścia... ja... ja... nie wiem... co... się... ze mną... stanie!... I poczęła się trząść z uniesienia; mały rycerz wzruszon był także bardzo. Żółte jego wąsiki wysuwały się i cofały przez chwilę, wreszcie rzekł: — Ano, Baśka... trzeba było, no!.. — Wolałabym umrzeć! — rzekła Basia. Usłyszawszy to mały rycerz począł jeszcze prędzej wąsikami ruszać i powtórzywszy kilkakrotnie: "Cicho, Baśka !... cicho!" — tak wreszcie ozwał się dla uspokojenia kochanej nad wszystko niewiasty: — A pamiętasz, jak mi cię Pan Bóg wrócił, com powiedział? Powiedziałem tak: "Na jaką mnie, Panie Boże, kontentację stać, taką ci obiecuję. Po wojnie, jeśli ostanę żyw, kaplicę będę erygował, ale czasu wojny muszę czegoś znacznego dokazać, aby cię niewdzięcznością nie nakarmić!" Co tam zamek! mało i tego za takowe dobrodziejstwo! Przyszła pora! Zali godzi się, aby Zbawiciel powiedział sobie: "Obiecanka cacanka"? Niechby mnie wprzód kamienie zamkowe potłukły, nim bym miał kawalerski parol Bogu dany złamać! Trzeba, Baśka! — i cała rzecz!... Bogu, Baśka, ufajmy!... Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski